


Think in Ink

by jellybeanforest



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Bullying, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Inktober, M/M, Yondad, kragdu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest
Summary: Daily ink drawings for Inktober 2018. All prompts will be filled using characters from Guardians of the Galaxy. Pairings and characters for each prompt are listed in the chapter titles.





	1. Betrayed with a Kiss (Meredith Quill/Ego)

**Day 1:** Poisonous

"It broke my heart to put that tumor in her head."

-Ego the Living Planet, about Meredith Quill

 


	2. Meditation (Drax)

**Day 2:** Tranquil

 


	3. Ain't Never Tasted Terran Before (Taserface)

**Day 3:** Roasted

 


	4. Captain's Gotta Teach Stuff (Yondu & Stakar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Stakar Ogord Teaches newly-freed slave Yondu Udonta to read.

**Day 4:** Spell

 


	5. Playing Chicken (Peter & Rocket)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first person who pulls away loses!

**Day 5:** Chicken

 


	6. Nap (Rocket Raccoon)

**Day 6:** Drooling

 


	7. Night Shift (Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kraglin snores. Yondu doesn't mind.

**Day 7:** Exhausted

 


	8. Star-Lord (Peter Quill)

**Day 8:** Star

 "Star-Lord, man. Legendary outlaw?"

-Peter Quill, trying to make a name for himself.

 


	9. Clue (Yondu Udonta & Peter Quill)

**Day 9:** Precious

“But instead of returning you, Yondu kept you. I have no clue as to why.”

-Ego The Living Planet, to Peter Quill

 


	10. Dance Off! (Peter Quill)

**Day 10:** Flowing

 


	11. Daughter of Thanos (Gamora & Thanos)

**Day 11:** Cruel

 


	12. Gentle Giant (Groot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Gunn states that the inspiration for the scene where Groot gives a little girl a flower on Knowhere is from James Whale’s “Frankenstein” where the sequence of events is similar except Groot doesn’t go on to murder the little girl afterwards.

**Day 12:** Whale

 


	13. Guarded (Gamora)

Day 13: Guarded

 


	14. Only Sparring (Yondu & Kraglin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Yondu and Kraglin just wrap up their fists and go at it.

**Day 14:** Clock

 


	15. Brothers (Kraglin & Peter)

**Day 15:** Weak

“He IS for all intents and purposes, Peter’s brother.”

-James Gunn, about Kraglin Obfonteri

 


	16. Sharp Edges (Nebula)

**Day 16:** Angular

 


	17. Aftermath (Mantis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mantis wakes in the aftermath of the destruction of planet Ego, with a bruised head courtesy of falling debris.

**Day 17:** Swollen

 


	18. Spin the Bottle (Gamora/Peter Quill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians play spin-the-bottle.

**Day 18:** Bottle

 


	19. Sunburn (Kraglin Obfonteri)

**Day 19:** Scorched

 


End file.
